


La Famille

by LeiaFavaz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Discord : Les défis galactiques, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Après cinq années de prison, Kidd est à nouveau libre. Une nouvelle chance s'ouvre à lui dans une nouvelle ville, celle de son oncle.Mais le jeune homme n'est pas exactement près à devenir un citoyen honnête, surtout quand son oncle semble tremper dans des affaires louches....
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Je préviens. Je sais pas où je vais avec cette fic, mais j'y vais. Je me prend pas la tête, et je m'amuse juste. Il y aura certainement des trucs peu réaliste, mais c'est une histoire pour me changer les idées, donc prenez là comme ça. 
> 
> Je poste un chapitre par semaine, sauf empêchement.
> 
> Le pays, la ville et tous ce qui est organisation criminels seront totalement inventés.
> 
> Pour les ships : surprise.  
> Pour les persos : j'en rajouterai certains au fur et à mesure (si je zappe pas)
> 
> Merci à Soraa pour la relecture et la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture

Lorsqu'il passa les portes, il se massa les poignets, savourant l'absence de menottes.

Levant les yeux auciel, l'ancien prisonnier soupira.

Il était libre.

Mais il ne savait pas quoi foutre de sa vie.

Eustass Kidd était entré en prison peu après ses 18 ans, suite à un cambriolage musclé qui avait mal tourné. Mais faire comme si ça avait été le point zéro de ses conneries était un mensonge honteux.

Né dans une cité malfamée, doté d'un physique de grosse brute, le monde lui avait très vite fait comprendre que s'il ne choisissait pas de faire les conneries, il devrait les subir.

Et s'il fallait être totalement honnête sur les conneries qui l'avaient conduit ici, il fallait le dire ; Kidd avait adoré jouer les durs. Se faire de l'argent facile en dealant au lieu d'aller en cours, traumatiser les plus faibles au lieu d'écouter un professeur, voir les regards se faire craintifs et admiratifs alors que les portes se fermaient une à une... C'était particulièrement cool.

Était alors arrivée cette rumeur, sur un groupe se préparant à piller un bijoutier des beaux quartiers. Kidd avait absolument voulu en être, et mettre sa mère, malade, en dehors du besoin. Et lui-même aussi. C'était d'ailleurs un moyen tout désigné de se barrer de ce quartier de merde.

Ça n'avait pas raté, sur ce dernier point. Et c'est derrière les barreaux qu'il avait réalisé qu'en fait, sa banlieue pourrie n’était pas si pourrie.

Il avait passé cinq ans en prison, où il avait entretenu son image de gros dur tout en culpabilisant. Car ouais, Kidd avait l'air fort en jouant des mécaniques, mais quand il sortirait, où irait-il ? Sa mère était malade, et désormais en maison de repos. Son père avaitmis les voiles des années auparavant. Il n'avait pas de frères ni de sœurs. Juste un oncle, à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, sa mère n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin de les présenter.

Kidd n'avait ni maison, ni diplôme, ni aucun argent à cause de l'amende.

Il était seul au monde.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à que cet oncle le contacte, lors de sa troisième année en taule. Sa putain de fierté avait failli le faire refuser toute aide.

Mais l'idée de dormir dans la rue ne le séduisait pas tant que ça, alors il avait accepté.

À 24 ans, il sortait de prison, pour se forger une nouvelle vie chez son oncle, un certain Shanks.

Et il n'avait strictement aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il allait faire de cette deuxième chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Les rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller les yeux de Kidd, ce qui était tout sauf agréable. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau libre, il aspirait à dormir tranquillement, et à profiter de ses journées.

Hélas, la chambre qu'il occupait chez son oncle n'était pas dotée de volets optimaux. Le matin, le soleil tombait directement sur sa fenêtre, et s'il n'avait pas fait attention la veille, les rayons solaires pouvaient traverser et l'empêcher de dormir.

Et vu que Kidd ne dormait pas les nuits...

Ouais. Tous les gens suivant son dossier, dégoulinant de fausse compassion le lui reprochaient. Il devrait se mettre au travail, se rendre utile pour la société. Sauf que Kidd n'avait pas envie de lever le petit doigt pour un ramassis de connards qui avaient juste eu plus de chance que lui. La seule personne qu'il souhaitait aider, c'était lui-même. Le reste du monde n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui.

Sauf que visiblement, son oncle ne l'entendait pas comme ça

Un mot sur Shanks avant qu'il ne vienne prendre la tête de notre héros.

Grand, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, un sourire immense, il avait l'allure tranquille d'une star. mais en réalité, c'était un ancien pêcheur qui avait perdu son bras lors d'une tempête (Kidd n'avait jamais eu les détails). Cette tempête avait dû être particulièrement dangereuse, car il avait trois balafres sur le visage. Il tenait désormais un bar, où il se soûlait autant que ses clients, certains soirs. Et malgré son physique avantageux, il ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui, et semblait parfois aussi miteux que sonbar.

Kidd était persuadé que cet établissement ne pouvait pas être très rentable, et pourtant, Shanks semblait n'avoir aucun problème d'argent. Son appartement était assez grand, et comportait quelques objets qui ressemblaient aux trucs que les snobs allaient voir dans les musées. Il pouvait même se payer une femme de ménage, qui prenait bien la tête à Kidd en passant avant 14h, heure à laquelle il se levait.

Bref, l'oncle Shanks était un beau mystère, qui n'intéressait pas tant que ça son neveu, en dehors du gîte et du couvert qu'il lui offrait.

Mais visiblement, après un mois de cohabitation, l'homme avait décidé d'avoir une petite conversation avec l'ancien taulard.

-Kidd, tu comptes passer le restant de tes jours affalé sur mon canapé, à rien faire ?

-J'essaye de trouver du boulot, mais personne ne veut d'un ancien taulard sans diplôme. Et j'ai passé l'âge d'aller moisir au lycée ou dans une école à la con.

-Et donc tu vas juste prendre racine là jusqu'à que je te mette à la porte ?

Le jeune homme eut un rictus. Il fit rouler ses larges épaules musclées en toisant l'endroit où le deuxième bras de Shanks aurait dû être.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Son oncle, loin d'être impressionné, fit un pas vers lui, avec un regard dangereux. Immédiatement, Kidd se tendit. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. C'était celui qu'avaientles pires prisonniers, ceux qui avaient commis des crimes lourds et qui avaient oublié le sens du mot "pitié".

-Kidd. Je vais la faire simple. J'ai bousillé mes rapports avec ma sœur, suite à un choix, il y a longtemps. Mais la famille, c'est important, on la laisse pas tomber comme ça. Je veux bien te donner une chance. Mais une seule. C'est clair ?

Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à plein régime. Tout dans l'habitude de son oncle l'inquiétait. Mais Kidd manquait d'options.

-Ouais.

Ce fut comme un coup de baguette magique. Immédiatement, l'ancien pêcheur se détendit, et son large sourire réapparut.

-Alors prépare toi, ce soir tu viens au bar avec moi !

-Au bar ?

-Oui, tu verras, ça sera bien, tu te feras quelques sous, et tu devrais voir Luffy !

-Qui ça ?

-Mon filleul, répondit Shanks d'un ton très fier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Le bar de Shanks était exposé face à la mer. La peinture bleue s'estompait, et l'ensemble ne paraissait pas de première jeunesse. Mais l'ancien pêcheur était particulièrement fier de son établissement, et y retrouvait toute une bande d'amis, qu'il présenta à Kidd, à grand renfort d'éclats de rire et de tapes viriles sur l'épaule.

Sans vraiment avoir le choix, l'ancien taulard se retrouva aussi avec eux, à les écouter radoter sur leurs vieux souvenirs de marins. Autant dire que le plus jeune s'ennuyait ferme et déployait des efforts extraordinaires pour ne pas envoyer une ou deux remarques bien senties. Le regard qu'avait eu son oncle plus tôt l'en dissuadait. Alors il endurait, en s'imaginant frapper quelque chose lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, son oncle lui fit signe, et Kidd se rendit derrière le comptoir en traînant des pieds, alors que les premiers véritable clients entraient dans le bar.

Un vulgaire serveur. Il servait les boissons à d'autres... Déjà que Kidd n'avait pas envie de travailler, ce métier parmi tous les autres ne lui faisait vraiment pas envie.

Alors qu'il préparait des verres de certains de manière mécanique, l'ex-taulard était plongé dans ses pensées, afin de peser le pour et le contre entre vivre à la rue et travailler dans ce bar. Ce fut un gringalet qui le tira de ses réflexions.

Pas très grand, maigre, pas une once de muscles, les cheveux noirs cachés sous un stupide chapeau de paille, un grand sourire idiot collé à son visage... Ce gars aurait dû laisser Kidd totalement indifférent. Au mieux, il aurait dû donner envie à l'actuel barmaid de lui coller une raclée pour lui enlever ce sourire idiot et son portefeuille dans la foulée.

Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Encore une fois, quelque chose dans la posture de ce mec lui rappelait les pires combattants de la prison (et deux en si peu de temps... Kidd commençait à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale et sur les séquelles que son cerveau avait reçu de la prison).

Le gringalet s'approcha de la table où Shanks était retourné boire après avoir vu que son neveu était capable de servir un verre. Lâchant sa pinte de bière, l'homme ouvrit grand les bras, et les deux se prirent dans les bras en braillant.

Alors que le barmaid temporaire s'apprêtait à se reconcentrer sur le client qu'il devait servir, son oncle l'appela joyeusement. Trop content de laisser le service à son collègue, il s'empressa de rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux.

-Kidd ! Je te présente mon filleul, Luffy ! Luffy, voici Kidd, mon neveu. Ne fais pas attention à ses manières d'ours, il sort de prison.

Tous les gens autour de la table se mirent à rire au dépend du jeune homme, qui grogna, prêtà envoyer se faire foutre le frère de sa mère.

-Bonjour Kidd ! J'ai entendu parler de ton cambriolage, c'est con que votre guetteur vous ait lâché ! Ça aurait dû marcher du tonnerre !

-Luffy... Soupira Shanks, alors que les autres riaient et que Kidd en restait bouche bée.

Est-ce que le gringalet était en train de le féliciter d'avoir passé cinq ans en prison à cause de ce cambriolage à la con ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Luffy était un crétin. Kidd n'avait pas d'autre façon de l'exprimer (cependant, vu qu'il n'avait plus écouté un cours de français depuis de nombreuses années, il y avait certainement d'autres façons d'exprimer ça inconnues du roux). À la demande de Shanks, les deux jeunes s'étaient assis ensemble pour faire connaissance, et le gringalet lui parlait d'un nombre astronomique de personnes en engloutissant encore plus de nourriture.

L'ex-taulard n'avait strictement aucun moyen de déterminer si ce que Luffy était intéressant ; des personnages, des lieux et des dates n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser sans qu'il ne soit possibled'y comprendre quelque chose. Certains noms revenaient plus souvent. Ace, qui semblait être le frère de son interlocuteur. Zoro et Usopp, des amis. "Le Vieux" qui veillait sur les frères. Nami une... Banquière ? Escroc ? Les deux ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment, et à dire vrai, il n’en avait rien à foutre. La soirée avait été particulièrement longue, et Kidd avait retrouvé avec joie son lit.

Cette journée se répéta les jours suivants. Kidd se levait tard, et était traîné en milieu d'après-midi jusqu'au bar, où il subissait les discussions de son oncle et de ses amis jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers clients, où le jeune homme travaillaitquelques heures soit jusqu'à la fermeture, soit jusqu'à ce que Luffy vienne le baratiner un peu (visiblement, le crétin considérait que puisque Kidd était le neveu de son parrain, alors ils devaient être amis, peu importait que l'ex taulard ne lui réponde qu'en grognant ou grommelant).

Et lorsqu'ils rentraient à l'appart, son oncle lui donnait 50€ pour la journée de travail. Le jeune homme était à peu près sûr de travailler au noir, et à peu près autant sûr qu'il s'en foutait. La dernière fois qu'une des personnes qui suivaient vaguement sa réinsertion lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait de productif, son oncle lui avait conseillé de répondre qu'il prenait du temps pour réfléchir à son avenir professionnel. Et plus le temps passait, moins il se faisait emmerder.

Par contre, le fait que Shanks le payait au noir l'intéressait de plus en plus ; il y avait peut-être plus à se faire de manière moins chiante. Alors, il avait redoublé d'attention, lorsque l'oncle parlait à ses potes, et lorsque Luffy le baratinait.

Et il en était sûr. Ils étaient tous impliqués dans des trucs louches.

Kidd voulait en être.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Il fallut deux semaines à Kidd pour arriver à comprendre le schéma.

L'oncle était une tête pensante, et son établissement devait permettre de blanchir de l'argent. Sa bande d'amis et lui avaient dû profiter de leur sortie en mer pour faire passer de la drogue, voir se débarrasser de témoins gênants. Ils semblaient avoir diminué leur activité.

C'était Luffy qui devait être celui qui était sur les coups. Lui et toutes ses multiples connaissances. "Le Vieux" devait chapeauter le truc, et donc être ce qui ressemblait au parrain d’une mafia. La banquière-escroc était donc certainement plus une escroc qui devait blanchir l'argent comme personne. Les deux amis de Luffy et son frère devaient aussi participer à certaines actions de crime organisé, mais quoi, ça il n'avait pas réussi à le déterminer. Intimidation, trafics en tout genre, magouilles politiques, et certainement pleins d'autres choses sympathiques.

Si Kidd se démerdait bien, il pouvait avoir ses entrées dans ce milieu. Ça voulait dire qu'il risquait de retourner en prison, mais si le réseau était suffisamment bien organisé, il y resterait moins longtemps et aurait droit à plus d'avantages.

Pendant sa première peine, il avait vu les gens d'une mafia soudoyer les gardes sans aucun problème. Certains menaient la belle vie en prison, et Kidd avait essayé de les contacter pour avoir ce genre d'avantages, mais commencer tout en bas de l'échelle ne le tentait pas. Or là, s'il ne se trompait pas, il pourrait sauter les étapes de sbires de base. Et c'était tentant, très tentant.

Un soir, en rentrant du bar avec son oncle, il décida d'évoquer frontalement ses théories.

-Hé. L'oncle.

-Gamin ?

-Ton bar, là. T'y fais travailler combien de personnes au noir ?

Si Kidd s'était plusieurs fois demandé comment Shanks réagirait, il n'avait jamais imaginé le voir sourire largement.

-Juste toi en ce moment. Il ne faudrait pas que le fisc vienne mettre son affreux museau dans mes comptes.

-Dans ce cas-là, donne-moi un autre boulot. Peut-être un peu mieux payé et un peu moins chiant.

-Tu brûles un peu les étapes, gamin, répondit le mafieux en riant à gorge déployée. Oui, je peux t'en faire passer une ou deux, mais il faut que tu fasses tes preuves. T'es de la famille, et je veux t'aider. Mais je dois être sûr que tu me la feras pas à l'envers. À moi où aux autres.

Kidd grogna.

-Logique.

-D'ici trois jours, je te trouve un truc à faire


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

La lumière tressauta avant de s'éteindre définitivement, plongeant l'escalier dans l'obscurité. Une vague lueur verdâtre lui permettait de distinguer les marches, mais pas plus. Presque à tâtons, il arriva à son étage. En inspirant un grand coup, Kidd passa la porte pour se retrouver dans un couloir peu entretenu. Le parquet semblait particulièrement rugueux, et la peinture des murs était presque un souvenir.

Des yeux, il chercha le numéro 35, et frappa un grand coup. Il y eut un petit délai, avant qu'un mec lui ouvre. Il avait l'air du mec de quartier défavorisé typique, le genre que les bonnes gens évitaient et imaginaient braquer des pauvres mamies sans défense. Aux yeux de Kidd, c'était une pauvre petite chose toute fine se donnant des airs de caïd.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux.

-Je viens de la part du Roux.

Immédiatement, l'homme se tendit.

-Comment va son bras ?

-Mieux que le tien.

Le dealer laissa Kidd rentrer dans son appart, où s'entassaient toutes sortes de choses plus chères les unes que les autres dont plusieurs consoles dernier cri. L'ex taulard était presque sûr qu'il n’achetait tous ça que pour montrer qu'il avait de l'argent. Pas très malin, quoi.

Le propriétaire des lieux disparut dans ce qui devait être sa chambre, et revient avec un cahier et des liasses de billets.

Il montra tout ce qu'il avait vendu, et sépara sa part des recettes, avant de confier les liasses à Kidd en échange des drogues que le colosse était venu lui apporter. Une fois l'échange fait, l'ex taulard repartit, et rentra chez son oncle, afin de lui remettre l'argent.

Kidd reçu 100€ pour cette course, et devait en faire huit par semaine, le temps de prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Une nouvelle routine s’installa, dans laquelle Kidd n'avait plus besoin de se rendre tous les jours au bar de son oncle. Et il ne s'y rendait plus du tout.

Le jeune homme traînait chez Shanks devant la télé ou un ordinateur prêté par ce dernier, ne sortant que pour aller livrer la drogue et récupérer l'argent des dealers de quartier. Ok, il n'était qu'un coursier, mais il se faisait un max de thune. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une étape. Il attendait de voir ce qu'on pourrait lui demander ensuite.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans sa vie, Kidd s'était souvent battu. C'était facile pour lui, au vu de sa carrure de colosse. Un coup ou deux suffisaient à mettre à terre son adversaire, et il avait très vite appris à manipuler un couteau, histoire d'impressionner les plus durs à cuire. Il n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser ; associée à sa carrure, la lame était suffisamment dissuasive.

Kidd était un putain de Bisounours.

C'est ce qu'il se disait en encaissant un nouveau coup de poing de Luffy.

Le gringalet aurait dû être couché en une claque, mais non. C'était une véritable anguille avec la force d'un éléphant. Un vrai combattant, qui devait s'être entraîné régulièrement.

Le colosse avait été mis à terre par un pygmée. C'était un poil rageant.

Kidd aurait dû exploser, insulter de tous les noms Luffy. Mais pour une fois, il réfléchit un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir. Réflexe qui lui paraissait vital au vu du milieu dans lequel il était entré.

Et de même, s'il voulait survivre, surtout si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'il transportait régulièrement de la drogue et de l'argent, il devait savoir se battre. Non plus pour impressionner, mais pour sa vie. C'était ce que Luffy l'aidait à faire.

Et insulter un mec capable de vous tuer, et qui avait derrière lui une organisation criminelle en plus de vous faire la gentillesse de vous apprendre à ne pas mourir trop vite... Et bien ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Alors il se releva, et fit face à la demi portion qui lui servait de mentor, en se redemandant pourquoi la vie était aussi mal foutue.

-En fait, ton problème, c'est que tu comptes trop sur ta force et ta taille mais que tu les connais pas vraiment, lâcha Luffy tout en dévorant ses lasagnes.

Sa troisième assiette de lasagnes. Ce gars n'était jamais malade ?!

-Faut que t'ailles à la salle de sport, te muscler pour comprendre tout ça, parce que là ça sert à rien, tu vas te faire découper en morceaux.

Venant d'un gringalet qui se goinfrait, c'était pas exactement agréable à entendre.

-Et moi, je continuerai à t'apprendre à te battre pour de vrai. Et quand tu seras près.... Tu verras, ça sera cool !

Plus Kidd écoutait Luffy, plus il se demandait dans quoi il avait foutu les pieds. Depuis qu'il bossait officiellement pour la Famille, nom donnée à sa mafia, il avait appris certains trucs sur son organisation et ses secteurs d'activités, mais pas grand-chose.

Il y avait, tout en haut de l'échelle, un type surnommé "Père" ou "Barbe Blanche". À ce stade-là, Kidd ne savait absolument rien sur cet homme, à part qu'il avait pris soin de Luffy et de son frère.

Le "Père" de la mafia avait trois bras droits ; Shanks dit le Roux, quelqu'un appelé Poing Ardent et une troisième personne surnommée l'Ange. Il y avait aussi les Anciens, soit les têtes pensantes qui avaient décidées de prendre leur retraite, mais qui restaient des membres de la Famille et qui ne disaient jamais non pour filer un coup de mains.

Chacun gérait un trafic ; drogue pour le Roux, art pour l'Ange et armes pour Poing Ardent. Ils avaient donc leurs hommes qui n'interagissaient presque jamais, sauf pour "changer de filière".

Cependant, il devinait une organisation plus complexe, et il se doutait qu'il y avait plus haut. A l'heure actuelle il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait plus loin. Mais ça lui plaisait.


	8. Chapter 8

Un flash du juge qui l'avait envoyé en taule traversa son esprit. Sa tenue austère et ridicule, son ton ferme qui semblait le prendre de haut, ce marteau à la con qui s'abat.

Un mauvais souvenir.

Le moment actuel n'était pas mauvais. Un brin trop formel pour Kidd, mais bon, pas trop le choix.

Assis dans la cave du bar, pas celle pour le vin, l'autre, celle qui servait de bureau à Shanks et de salle de réunion, le jeune homme faisait face à son oncle et à ses bras droits. Certains de ses amis qui passaient la journée au bar avec lui. Luffy. Un jeune homme grand et musclé, aux cheveux... Verts ? Et l'œil barré par une cicatrice. Ce dernier avait l'air à moitié assoupi, mais les sabres impressionnant qu'il avait à la ceinture et sa carrure ne donnaient pas envie à Kidd de l'embêter. Donc, forcément, l'ex taulard le détesta d'emblée ; il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de craindre les mafieux. Il avait hâte de pouvoir être sûr de les tabasser en cas de besoin.

Un autre inconnu était présent. Avec sa couple afro, ses grands yeux et son long nez absolument ridicule, il ne faisait pas très peur. Mais c'était aussi le seul à avoir deux pistolets à la ceinture.

Tous étaient assis en demi-cercle face à Kidd, le Roux au centre. Après six longs mois à livrer la drogue et à récupérer l'argent, ils voulaient faire un point.

L'oncle prit la parole.

-Bien, gamin. T'es mon neveu, et je veux t'aider. Tu le sais. Mais saches que si t'es là c'est aussi parce qu'en prison, tu as eu l'air intéressé pour rejoindre la Famille, mais que tu n'avais pas envie de joindre les larbins. Et je te comprends. Mais, sache qu'il y a des étapes qu'on ne peut pas brûler. Tu en as passé une première ; ni drogue ni argent n'ont disparu. T'as même réussi à recadrer à plusieurs reprise un dealer qui voulait se faire plus d'argent. C'est très bien. Je te propose donc de passer à l'étape suivante. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Barbe Blanche, et discuter avec lui du rôle que tu voudrais prendre parmi nous. Mais avant, nous voulons la preuve de ton engagement. La preuve que tu veux vraiment entrer dans ce milieu-là. Et surtout une garantie pour nous.

Il fit une pause théâtrale, renvoyant une fois de plus Kidd à son procès et aux avocats qui ressemblaient à des putains d'acteurs chiants à mourir.

-Ouais. C'est quoi cette preuve ?

-Tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

Là, l'ex taulard resta un instant con. Ah. Tuer quelqu'un. Il s'y attendait, mais... Si tôt ?

Lentement, il réalisa que toutes les personnes ici présentes, y compris Gringalet et Coupe Afro avaient déjà tué.

-J'dois tuer qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui est dans la troisième cave. La seule vraie cave du lieu. Il s'appelle Arlong et a tenté de nous doubler. Tu vas l'exécuter d'une balle. C'est tout.

Il avait un nom. Sa victime était dans la pièce d'à côté. L'instant devint plus... Tangible ? Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Prendre une vie. Passer encore un palier dans la voix du crime.

Et il s'en foutait. Le mec n'avait pas été malin. Kidd, lui, serait malin. Il grimperait les échelons. Prendrait la place de son oncle. Et ça serait devant lui que les petits nouveaux se pisseront dessus.

-Ok. Maintenant je suppose ?

-Pas exactement, sourit Long Nez. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais tiré avec une arme à feu ?

-Ouais, grogna le colosse, jamais eu l'occase.

-Je te fais un cours en accéléré alors !

De justesse, Kidd se retint de hurler a l'injustice. Marre que des gringalets lui fassent la leçon, bordel !

Usopp, puisque c'était le nom de Long Nez, l'entraîna dans une autre pièce, parmi le dédale que cachait ce foutu bar. Là, il découvrit un stand de tir, avec plusieurs armes.

-C'est mon bureau annexe, j'y laisse deux trois jouets de secours.

Kidd regarda un AK-47. Oui. Un jouet. Tout à fait.

-Non non, tu prends pas le grand, tu vas commencer par faire mumuse avec un plus petit modèle. On verra après pour les plus gros jouets.

Le colosse fit glisser son regard sur le corps d'Usopp. S'il avait le même genre de musculature que Luffy, c'est-à-dire absolument aucune, il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment savoir se battre plus que ça. Et vu que Kidd faisait jeu égal avec Gringalet au Chapeau de Paille, faire voler Gringalet au Long Nez à travers la pièce devait pouvoir se faire. Si Mister cheveux verts ne s'était pas posté dans un coin, semblant surveiller l'ex taulard. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées pour accepter le petit flingue que lui tendait Usopp.

Et il alla se mettre sur le stand de tir.

-Bon, alors, quelques trucs à savoir....

Kidd visa la cible et appuya sur la gâchette.

Le silence retentit.

-Il y a une sécurité.

-Ouais, je... Je regardais si j'avais la bonne position.

Il se jura de faire ravaler ce putain de souvenir à Long Nez.

-Avant de tirer, je vais te montrer comment décharger et recharger ton arme. Ensuite, je te montrerai la bonne posture. C'est pas un jouet d'Hollywood, c'est une vraie arme. Il y a un recul qu'il faut anticiper. Et il faut prévoir le bruit, qui est très fort.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Usopp s'employa à lui montrer comment démonter et remonter son arme, ainsi que la bonne posture.

-Une dernière chose. Tu vas viser à côté la pré...

PAN.

Les oreilles de Kidd sifflèrent. C'était effectivement un peu fort, la première fois. Et le recul était désagréable, encore que pas complètement gênant. Mais surtout, il avait tiré dans le mille.

Avec un grand sourire sadique, il se tourna vers son instructeur, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Oh... C'est très rare les gens qui tirent bien du premier coup... Réessaye, pour voir si c'est de la chance ? Balle après balle.

Haussant les épaules, Kidd s'exécuta. Trois balles partirent sur les côtés, mais toutes les autres arrivèrent au bon endroit.

Bordel. Pour une fois, il était bon.

Il se tourna une fois de plus vers Long Nez, avec un regard suffisant.

-Ok. T'es bon. Recharge ton arme, on va pouvoir aller... S'occuper d'Arlong.

Kidd alla chercher un chargeur et... ravala sa fierté.

-Euh. Comment on fait déjà ?

Cheveux Verts, que Kidd avait oublié, se mit à ricaner.

Non, décidément, il ne l'aimait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Arlong sentait le poisson. C'était con, mais c'était le seul commentaire que Kidd avait en tête, alors qu'il regardait sa future victime. Ils étaient trois dans la pièce : celui qui devait mourir, celui qui devait tuer, et le commanditaire de cet assassinat.

Involontairement, Kidd croisa le regard d'Arlong. Ce dernier semblait le mépriser, comme s'il le défiait de tirer.

L'ex taulard le savait désormais. C'était facile d'appuyer sur la gâchette. En revanche, il s'avérait moins facile de prendre une vie.

Il respira profondément. Un sourire malsain pointait sur les lèvres du condamné.

La mort le grava sur son visage.

Kidd inspira profondément. Le coup résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Il avait assassiné un être humain.

Le regard rouge du colosse se posa sur sa main tremblante. Il s'obligea à cesser tout mouvement, avant de lever les yeux vers Shanks.

-La première fois, ce n'est jamais facile, surtout dans ces conditions. Garde en tête l'horreur que tu ressens là, maintenant. La vie n'est pas un jouet. C'est quelque chose de fragile, et au final, la seule chose de précieux qu'on ait vraiment.

Le silence retomba. Les yeux de Kidd étaient fixés sur le sang qui coulait de la tête de sa victime. Il y en avait moins que dans un film gore, mais l'odeur compensait. Le colosse avait l'impression qu'elle s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Il releva la tête pour regarder son oncle.

-J'ai compris.

Shanks sourit.

-Excellent. Allez, viens, on t'a préparé un bon repas.

Le reste de la journée passa étrangement vite, alors même qu'ils s'étaient attardés au bar jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Kidd n'ayant pas de livraison à faire le lendemain.

Pendant tout ce temps, il souriait et réagissait bruyamment aux plaisanterie de la bande de mafieux qui l'avait accueilli. Sauf Cheveux Verts. Cheveux Verts semblait se la jouer "je suis sérieux".

Ce fut donc vers 1h du matin, lorsqu'il était sous le jet brûlant de la douche que le meurtre lui revint à l'esprit. La déflagration semblait remplir la petite cabine de douche, prenant l'espace, comme si elle compressait son corps massif. Les dalles du carrelage s'emplissaient tous d'une lumière très vive, puis d'un point rouge qui s'étendait.

Le savon avait l'odeur du sang, et l'eau donnait l'impression de se teinter d'écarlate

Il avait tué, bordel. Il avait pris une vie. Et il ne le regrettait pas, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi l'instant, une simple fraction de seconde, ne quittait pas son esprit et revenait encore et encore ?

Il s'en foutait d'Arlong ! Il s'en foutait de l'avoir tué !

Mais était-ce si vrai, au final ?

Sa mort lui était-t-elle si égale que ça ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Lentement, en troublant le jet brûlant, Kidd leva ses mains devant ses yeux. L'eau lui semblait toujours écarlate. Et ses mains tremblaient à nouveau.

Alors, petit à petit il accepta la terrible vérité. Il se rendit à l'évidence.

Il avait aimé tué. Il avait aimé voir l'étincelle de la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux désormais morts.

Le tremblement cessa, et l'eau redevint limpide.


	10. Chapter 10

Le chef de la Famille avait son bureau dans un grand immeuble entièrement vitré, donnant l'impression à Kidd de sortir d'une poubelle. Barbe Blanche en lui-même était austère, mais semblait moins classieux que son lieu de travail. En revanche, à l'habitude de l'ex taulard, il avait l'air de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un sans problème. Quant à sa barbe il s'agissait surtout de deux grandes moustaches.

-Alors, t'es le neveu du Roux.

-Ouais.

-Et tu veux te faire de l'argent et un nom, peu importe si c'est légal ou non ?

-Les moyens légaux sont chiants à crever.

Le chef de la Famille sourit.

\- Pas faux. Tu as une préférence de poste ? Je ne dis pas qu'elle te sera accordée tout de suite, mais je pourrais te mettre là où tu pourras le mieux te préparer et démontrer tes capacités.

-Pas vraiment non. Un endroit où je peux cogner à l'occasion ?

Le regard perçant du vieil homme passa sur Kidd, qui se sentit sondé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Mal à l'aise, il se retint de gigoter sur son siège.

-Je vais te laisser sous l'autorité de ton oncle, pour le moment. Quand je t'estimerai prêt, je t'enverrai sur des missions avec l'Ange ou Poing Ardent, histoire de tester tes capacités. Tu vas travailler avec Luffy et Usopp, je pense. On a besoin de gens pour protéger les livraisons et les stocks, et il y aura de la bagarre, c'est promis. En plus, ils te trouvent prometteur, tous les deux.

-Ok.

Réponse d'une rare intelligence... Il espéra que travailler avec ces deux-là ne signifiait pas qu'il devrait repasser du temps avec Cheveux Verts.

-Ah oui, et Zoro voulait voir ce que tu donnes au sabre.

Fait chier.

Seul avec sa chope, assis au comptoir, il tentait de faire passer son agacement avec la brûlure de l'alcool. Il aurait bien pris un truc plus fort que de la bière, mais il était seulement dix heures : il fallait être un minimum raisonnable.

Le bar n'était pas celui de son oncle. Il était beaucoup plus moderne, et un peu plus cher aussi.

Une personne se glissa à sa droite. Vêtu d'une drôle de combinaison, il semblait plutôt nonchalant. D'un geste de la main, il commanda un verre de rhum. Une fois ce dernier devant lui, il l'attrapa, fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, et prit la parole.

-Alors c'est toi qui a descendu Arlong.

Le colosse se tendit légèrement. Qui était ce mec ? Comment était-il au courant ? Était-ce un mec de la Famille ? Le testait-il ? Ou était-ce la police ?

Dans le doute, Kidd resta silencieux et prit une gorgée de bière. L'inconnu ricana.

-Et ben. T'es pas très bavard... Ça change de ces crétins avec qui tu bosses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux ?

L'inconnu eut un instant d'hésitation, en entendant le grondement du colosse et en voyant sa masse se tourner vers lui pour plonger ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

-Juste bavarder.

-Shachi. T'as rien à faire là.

La voix de Luffy les fit sursauter tous les deux. L'inconnu sembla être soudainement moins à l'aise. Kidd eut la certitude que ce mec s'était fait mettre au tapis par le Gringalet au Chapeau de Paille. C'était la seule manière de savoir que ce n'était pas un adorable petit chiot, mais plutôt un redoutable loup. L'ex taulard réalisa soudainement qu'il avait doté Luffy de l'adjectif "adorable". Avant de se remettre en question et de trop y penser, il recentra ses pensées sur la présente scène.

-Je venais juste saluer le nouveau, la politesse..

-Dégage.

-Ok ok ! Juste... Il te passe le bonjour.

Différentes choses passèrent sur le visage de Luffy, que Kidd ne put pas déchiffrer.

-Vraiment ? Oh, et puis je m'en fous dégage juste. T'es pas censé être là.

Le dénommé Shachi ouvrit la bouche, mais l'instinct de survie sembla l'emporter, et il se contenta de jeter de l'argent sur le comptoir avant de s'en aller.

Tranquillement, Luffy vint prendre sa place, pour commander un café, avant de se tourner vers Kidd avec un grand sourire.

-Alors. Ça s'est bien passé avec le Vieux ?


End file.
